Angel Delight
by sistervamp
Summary: Dean's bored, so what can he do with handcuffs, cream, pie and his angel? Just basically shameless smut and kink. So M rated it's unbelievable.


**A/N: My first ever Slash smut fic. Thanks again to my Fantastic Beta Tutups! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Dean was sat on his bed feeling utterly bored. He was completely horny as well, which possibly didn't help matters too much. To make things worse Castiel was sat at the table at the opposite end of the room eating some pie with a can of whipped cream stood beside the plate. Dean couldn't help but stare, he knew it was wrong to find it erotic, but as his pants bulged he couldn't find it in him to care. He wished he was the pie being put into Castiel's mouth (lucky <em>bastard<em> pie).He loved the things the angel could do with his mouth, the things that drove him wild.

"Cas? Why don't you bring over the cream? I have a surprise for you." Dean said his voice full of lust and promise. He remembered the Enochian spell that Gabriel had so kindly put on a pair of handcuffs, so that no matter how an angel twisted and pulled, they wouldn't break. Intrigued Castiel left the pie and brought the cream to Dean, he hadn't missed the predatory look in Dean's eyes as the lustful hunter had watched him. He knew that look, it usually meant that they were about to ride the waves of pleasure together. That thought alone made his cock twitch and start to bulge his pants out.

"What are you planning Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked Dean knowing the title turned the older hunter on. Dean liked to be in control, but often he would allow Castiel to be in control. He trusted the angel that much. If you were to ask Dean which was better to have control or to lose it, he wouldn't know. To him they were both pretty darn good, as long as they were with his celestial lover.

"You'll see. First things first, you my angel are wearing far too many clothes." Dean smirked as he kissed his angel and started to undress him. Before long clothes were tossed all over the motel room by the two lovers. Castiel made to push Dean onto the bed, his electric blue eyes full of lust, but of course the hunter had other ideas.

"No Cas! You need to lie down for your present." Dean winked and reached into the duffle bag for the box he'd brought in from the car and pulled out some handcuffs, the black fluffy kind. He saw the lust in Castiel's eyes build and it caused the hunter to smirk. He swung the handcuffs around his finger until the angel laid down; open for Dean.

"Oh angel, always so gorgeous." Dean purred kissing over Castiel's body capturing his hands and bringing them above the angel's head. While he kissed Castiel distracting the angel he used the time to fasten the pair of handcuffs around the angels wrists and hooking them around the posts in the headboard, effectively trapping him on the bad.

"Dean? Wha…?" Castiel asked unable to comprehend what reason Dean would have to tie him up.

"Tonight's all about giving you pleasure, my angel." Dean sweetly told his lover as he stroked the length that was reserved for him and him alone. He had never been possessive until he fell for Castiel, love and lust were one and he knew what to do to drive the other man wild; and boy did he use it to his advantage. Dean reached out and took hold of the can of whipped cream - which had been dropped onto the bed – without taking his hazel eyes off the bare body of the creature in front of him. He shook it up preparing the contents for the first part of his plan to give the angel intense pleasure. He had always thought that even blind he'd still see Castiel, he'd still know where to rub, where to touch, where to kiss. He was lucky to never have to know if this was true. In these moments he totally relied on instinct and love. He stopped shaking the can and without taking his eyes away from the angel he sprayed the cream onto the other man's length and smirked at the shocked gasps at the coldness of the cream. Without hesitation Dean began to lick around the base of Castiel's cock cleaning off the cream that had gathered there.

"Oh, Dean!" Castiel cried out, he was already turned on by the anticipation of what else Dean was going to do to him. He looked up at Castiel through his eye lashes as he took him into his mouth and ran his tongue over the length, cleaning the cream off his cock. As he licked and sucked, listening to the soft moans coming from his angel, he watched the beautiful face that belonged to Castiel. Seeing those expressions was making made Dean's cock impossibly harder, he loved seeing the stoic celestial being who resided in the now empty body of Jimmy Novak come undone, and the best thing about it? It was only Dean Winchester who could cause his undoing, not that anyone else was allowed to be this close and intimate with him. Dean was being driven mad by the wonderful sweet taste of the cream and Castiel together in his warm mouth. Castiel made a rather pitiful whimper as he felt the loss of the hunter's warm mouth around him. The tiny part of his mind that was still logical was promising to kill his archangel brother, he had seen the Enochian carvings on the metal ends of the handcuffs and knew that he was literally at Dean's mercy; not that he really minded, but it was principal. During Castiel's musings Dean had reached into his duffle bag, pulled out the tube of lube and had already slicked up his long calloused fingers.

"Cas? You ready?" He asked, just like he always did, even if he knew the answer. Castiel nodded, barely able to breathe with anticipation. Dean smirked and slipped a finger into the angel; he waited a second for Castiel to relax then began to massage those tight muscles of his loose. As they loosened he slipped in a second finger and worked him open.

"Two fingers or three?" Dean asked the angel, his voice was so close to breaking with lust.

"Two. I want to be tight for you Dean." Castiel moaned as Dean carried on working him open.

"I love the way you open for me." He purred, he loved the dirty talk and if this was a court of law, Castiel would admit he loved it too. He was already moaning and writing, but he felt something was missing, he knew what he wanted too.

"Oh! Dean! I…need…want…you in…me!" He panted, his voice begging, broken by his heaving panting and moans. His voice was low and breathy, but still loud enough for people to know what they were doing if they decided to eavesdrop (It would serve them right if they heard something that they would regret).

"Do you want me to fuck you angel?" Dean asked slowly removing his fingers and proceeding to rubbing lube into his hardened cock. He lined himself up with his lover's entrance and began to tease him unceremoniously, until he had the angel begging, like actually begging, for Dean to fuck him already.

"Yes." Castiel answered needing it, wanting it.

"Yes what Castiel?" Dean demanded, showing his utter dominance, something that he loved, but he was also careful to be careful and trusted with his angel.

"Yes, I want you to f...fuck me." Castiel moaned out. That was all it took for Dean to push into Castiel moaning himself at how tight his lover was. He stayed still waiting for Castiel to be ready, he knew that no matter how often they did this, how often they fucked like this, his angel would still feel pain at having being filled. Castiel, however, welcomed the pleasurable burn and bucked his hips against Dean to tell him to move, that he was ready and needed to be fucked -badly. This of course was nearly too much for Dean, nearly. He was still very much a sex machine even if it was now only for one person. He leaned forward and kissed his Castiel softly and deeply as he thrusted deeper into him. He was gently stroking the hot spot, so he knew Castiel would be putty in his hands, with the head of his cock. He reveled in the feel of the warm tight heat of Castiel's ass and hearing the sound of the small mewls of pleasure that broke out through the kiss. When the kiss was broke, both men were moaning and rutting against each other. The more turned on Dean got by the angel's moans, the harder he thrusted in him, the more the angel moaned. It was a delicious cycle, one he would easily handle every day, well he would if it was just him and Castiel together all the time. At least this way when they weren't together they would always remember this time together. He felt the familiar twist in his stomach and he knew he had to hold on. He had this thing about making Castiel come first; it had always been about Castiel, even in the beginning of their relationship. He took hold of the other man's cock and stroked him hard until he felt the warm sticky sweetness that was his boyfriend's seed all over his hands.

"Oh Dean!" He moaned gasping for breath as he heard the almost animal moans coming from Dean who shot his load into Castiel. Even though he'd just finished fucking Castiel into the mattress, or through it for that matter, he was already thinking of next time.

"Fuck Cas, we should try some role-play next time." He whispered as he flopped tiredly onto the angel. He rested for a while until he got his breath back. The thing with Dean was that he loved sex, but he was also a kinky bastard who, it seemed, was trying to corrupt the innocence of his angel. He knew Castiel trusted him and he would never force the angel to do anything he didn't want to do. Once he'd got his breath back, Dean kissed Castiel sweetly, no lust or passion, just pure love and trust. The kiss didn't involve the usual battle for dominance; it was as if they were content with just massaging each other's tongue. Dean broke the kiss and climbed off Castiel to go and get the key to release his angel. It was at that moment, that the motel room door opened announcing the arrival of Dean's Sasquatch little brother (who was taller than Dean, _go figure_).

Sam took in the scene before him all too quickly; a naked angel handcuffed to the bed and his big brother standing full frontal, and both had the I-just-had-sex glow. He shuddered delicately and closed his eyes wishing for some brain bleach.

"There are things I don't need to know about certain angels and my brother." Sam groaned walking out tossing a 'let me know when you guys are decent' over his shoulder as he mumbled something along the lines of; what has been seen cannot be unseen. Oh, how he wished he could somehow unsee that. He was lucky he hadn't come back earlier; he would have been possibly even more scarred, if it were possible. He would be fine, just as long as he stayed away from the can of cream and the pie that was still half eaten. It might have also been an idea for him to not look at Dean's bed when he went past it; it was covered in cream and who knows what else. The problem with sex? It was a messy form of exercise.

At least Castiel now knew how much fun whipped cream could be. Also, he wasn't after killing his archangel brother anymore; in fact he was considering sending Gabriel some whipped cream and cake to share with his own Winchester brother.


End file.
